The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a hinge mechanism for selectively positioning the relative orientations of first and second sections of the device.
Mobile communication devices often include multiple functional devices housed within a single unit. By way of example, a single device may include video recording and display features in addition to the traditional mobile communication functionality. Often times these functions require the device to be configured in different orientations when using the different devices. The video recording and display features may require a lens to aim in a first direction, such as away from the operator, and a video display to face in a second direction, such as towards the operator for use as a viewfinder. The mobile communication features may require a microphone to be positioned adjacent to the mouth of the operator, while a speaker is positioned adjacent to the operator's ear.
The unit should be configurable to protect the various functional devices. When the device is in use, the functional devices are positioned to be accessed by the operator. When the device is not in use, it should be movable into a folded orientation with the functional devices shielded to prevent damage to the fragile elements. Additionally, the unit should have a reduced size so it is easily carried by the operator, such as in a pocket when in the folded orientation. The unit should also be easily adjustable between orientations.
The device should also be constructed such that it is durable to withstand the effects of being carried around by the operator. The devices may be dropped by the operator in both the open and folded orientations, be crushed such as when in the operators pocket when he or she sits down, and may also be exposed to a variety of weather elements. The device should be able to withstand these variety of stresses and still be operable.
The design of the mobile communication device should provide for adjustability, but not add excessively to the overall price of the device. Many consumers of these devices make their purchasing selections based on the cost of the device. Therefore, the increase in adjustability cannot add an unreasonable amount to the cost such that consumers will not purchase the device.